Life's Many Challenges
by DataKenobi05
Summary: Year One, Harry goes off to Hogwarts and leaves a very sad Sirius behind. Follows 'When it's all Black and White'. [Second in 'The Boy Who Lived series]
1. Good Morning Sunshine

**Life's Many Challenges**

Author: Steph aka Datakenobi05

Summary: Year 1 at Hogwarts is new and exciting for Harry, while Sirius stays home and worries. For good reason. Chocolate Frogs, Magic around every corner, angry and bitter potions master, and the Sorcerer's Stone are all quite overwhelming. Non-Slash.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything having to do with Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is the master.

Series: _The Boy Who Lived _

1. **When it's all Black and White**

2. **Life's Many Challenges (year one)**

Chapter 1 Good Morning Sunshine

_"Life is a test and this world is a place of trial. Always the problems--or it may be the same problem--will be presented to every generation in different forms."_

Winston Churchill

Number twelve Grimmauld Place was in an uproar. Sirius Black was downstairs in the kitchen trying to cook his eleven-year-old godson breakfast before his first day of school while trying to make sure they had packed everything the night before. Harry had thought it was a good idea to make a list and pack before the actual day. Sirius, who was new at the whole 'being responsible' thing, had thought it was a waist of good 'playing' time. Luckily he had listened to him and they had gotten everything packed and marked off of the list. Now, Sirius was trying to double-check the list for the tenth time that morning and trying to think of something else they could pack.

Heading back into the kitchen Sirius was strangely remembered of his first time going to Hogwarts. He had gone to bed sick to his stomach thinking how he would be alone for the whole school year. He was terribly wrong however when he found the friends he thought he would have for the rest of his life: Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter. The last one giving him the gift that no matter how many thank you's he said he would never be able to repay him for. Harry. When James had come to him saying how he would want Harry to grow up around people who would care for him and protect him, and not necessarily be a good influence on him, Sirius thought it was a good idea and agreed, but what he didn't know was that he agreed to be the baby's godfather. It was the best thing he had ever done.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry Potter woke up in his bed, in his room, in his pajamas, but something was missing. It was the usual dead weight at the foot of his bed that was different, it wasn't there. Sirius was either awake or sick, or possibly both. Every night since he had been living with his godfather Sirius would turn into a dog and curl up at the end of Harry's bed as if to protect him. Not that that bothered him, but Harry wondered if it was because Sirius was worried about him. His godfather had told him that Voldemort would most likely come back to power in his life time and that fact scared him however many times Sirius denied it.

Pushing unpleasant thoughts out of his head Harry brushed some stray black locks of hair out of his face before smelling the breakfast that was waiting for him downstairs. Pleasantly, Harry had the stray thought that at least Sirius didn't burn down the house.

Putting on his scarlet slippers Sirius had picked out for him, Harry walked down the stairs and wandered into the kitchen where, infact, his godfather was setting the table looking panicked. Harry knew it was his first day of school and that he wouldn't be seeing him every day and he wouldn't be comforted by him every night, but Sirius was undoubtfully more worried, excited, and nervous than he was.

"Good morning Sirius."

Looking up, a smile on his face Sirius replied with his usual "Good morning sunshine."

Harry sat on one of the high chairs that sat around the table and waited patiently while he was given eggs, bacon, toast, and some apple juice. Sirius sat on the opposite side of the table and barely touched his own food.

"Excited?"

Harry nodded while chewing his eggs. "Very." He said after he had swallowed, "But I think you're more excited then I am."

Sirius smirked a little and pushed some egg around his plate. "Excited isn't the word I would use."

Harry tried to reassure Sirius that he would be fine and that he would have a great time roaming the halls late at night while trying to dodge teachers. Sirius had smiled at the comment but didn't respond. Harry had the feeling that his godfather wasn't 'nervous' either.

Giving up on the food in front of him Sirius stood and walked toward the front room where that bloody list and Harry's trunk sat. "When you finish we need to get going. King's Cross will be packed today with muggles and magic people alike. You don't want to be late."

Harry nodded, this time while drinking apple juice. Sirius was just happy that Harry hadn't changed out of his pajamas yet.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius and Harry used what looked like a normal car to get to the train station, but when Sirius got in the back seat with Harry and the car started to drive itself something was not right.

"Um Sirius, I know this car is magic and everything, but muggles drive their cars. It would probably scare people to see no one driving." Harry explained to his godfather who sat in the drivers seat and hung on to the wheel while muttering something about 'paranoid muggles.'

The rest of the drive was spent in silence; both Harry and Sirius were lost in their own thoughts.

Harry was perfectly content while he watched the double decker busses and tall buildings pass by and he felt a flitter of anticipation start to grow in the pit of his stomach.

Sirius, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. His mind kept going back to the list, Harry, the trunk, Harry, Harry, and finally 'what if Voldemort attacks Hogwarts?' Every possibility was ridiculous and Dumbledore was there. No worries. Yeah. Right.

Too soon the car stopped and pulled into a parking spot where it would wait for Sirius's return.

TBC

Just the beginning of my new story, hope you like it.

Review!

Steph


	2. Hogwarts Express

**Life's Many Challenges**

Chapter 2- Hogwarts Express

Harry stayed so close to Sirius it was if they were attatched at the hip. The train station was so congested that Harry could barely see where he was going or what was in front of him.

"Sirius, I can't see. Where are we going?"

"Platform nine-and-three-quarters. It's okay Harry, I won't let you get lost."

Harry wasn't so sure about the 'not getting lost' part but he followed Sirius past platforms 1-9. The pair stopped in the middle of nine and ten and Harry looked around for the platform that Sirius said would hold the Hogwarts Express.

"Umm Sirius I don't see the platform."

"Look over there." Sirius said nodded toward a brick collumn.

Harry looked up at his godfather like he was nuts but Sirius just smiled and told him to keep watching. Not long after Harry saw a group of people walk up the collumn and lean against it. They vanished.

"Wow." Harry said quietly.

"Yeah, now lets get you on the train." Sirius said and walked with Harry's trunk over to the column. "Coming?"

Harry nodded and stood next to his godfather. Sirius grabed his arm and practically had to pull Harry through.

The noise coming from the platform was tremendus. All different kinds of people were there and Harry tried to take it all in at one glance. The people, the owls flying freely overhead in the middle of day, the smells, the sounds of laughing childeren, and the sight of the big train that in the front said 'The Hogwarts Express".

"There you are Harry. Now, I want you to use your judgement. Don't go sitting with people who will get you into trouble. Remember what I said about houses too, I will still love you even if you are put into Slytherin. I just may not answer your letters right away because I will be at St. Mungo's with heart failure."

Harry laughed but the look on Sirius face made him stop.

"I want you to have fun and be happy. But I want you to be careful." Sirius said, trying to hold his composure as the train sounded. Harry looked around and saw parents, mothers and fathers, crying and he knew Sirius was trying his best not to. "I love you Harry."

"I know Sirius, I love you too. And don't worry so much about me, Albus will be there."

Sirius smiled at Harry and pushed him toward the train. "Don't forget to wright to me any time. Write Remus too, though you most likely won't get a responce."

"I know." Harry said and all but jumped into his godfathers arms. "Don't worry."

Sirius let go and looked his godson in the eyes. "I will."

* * *

Harry watched as the platform went out of sight. Sirius would probably stand there until the next day. His stomach did flip flops as he realized he was alone. Homesickness was overpowering him and he held his midsection, closing his eyes.

"Hi. Sorry to bother you but everywhere else is full."

Harry looked up at a tall boy with red hair and a smuge of dirt on his nose. "You can sit with me."

"Thanks." The tall boy said and Harry remembered what Sirius had told him about useing is good judgement. "My name is Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Are you really? I know loads about you. You live in the wizarding world now right? With your godfather?"

Harry nodded, he wasn't sure how the rest of his new classmates was going to react to him. Hopefully it would be short lived.

"And your scar, do you really have it?"

Harry smiled slightly in spite of himself and lifted his bangs.

"Wicked."

"Anything from the trolly dears?"

Ron shook his head and looked out the window but Harry dug around in his pockets and pulled out some spending money Sirius gave him.

* * *

"Chocolate frogs are my favorite." Harry confided to his new friend as the trip seemed to become endless. "One time Sirius swallowed one whole and it almost came jumping out of his mouth."

"Your godfather sounds like a lot of fun."

"He is."

Ron looked down at the last two remaining chocolate frogs and picked the one on the left.

"Hmm, Nicolas Flamel. It says he is the creator of the Sorcerers Stone. I wonder what that is?"

Harry shrugged and opened the last one. "Dumbledore. I have him already. I should give him my extras for his birthday, it's coming up in a few weeks you know."

Ron shrugged, "Have you met the headmaster before?"

"Yeah, loads of times. He's a great guy, though kind of strange. Did you know he _likes_ acid pops?"

"He likes them, you mean, he eats them for fun."

Harry nodded and laughed at the pained look on Ron's face. Without knowing it Harry's worries had jumped out the window, along with his last chocolate frog.

TBC


	3. Nightmares and Challenges

**Life's Many Challenges**

Chapter 3 - Nightmares and challenges

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry loomed in front of the students, both new and old. First years looked up at the antique castle and was shaken head to foot, their respect for the building was almost tangible except for those few.

"Horrid looking place isn't it?"

Harry and Ron looked over their shoulders at a boy with blonde hair and a scoul that was ment to be frightening.

"I think it's marvelous." Harry said looking the boy in the eye, it was Draco Malfoy.

"Oh do you Potter? You and your godfather must have the same empty-mindedness. Believing in this place. My father wants to get Dumbledore fired from here, he does nothing but get in the way."

Before Harry could respond a tall man with a large lantern called out, "Firs' years this way."

Harry, Ron, and two other people they didn't know got into a boat and headed for the castle.

"Hi." Harry said to a boy who looked slightly scared. "Nice frog, my name is Harry Potter."

The boy looked up at him and tightened his grip on the frog in his hands.

"Neville Longbottom." He said and cleared his throat. "This is my toad Trevor."

Harry nodded and continued a conversation with the boy about what house he wanted to be in and what his family was like. Ron, was talking with a girl with brown hair and the conversation was heating up.

"I am not incomptant or whatever you said!"

"Well I know much more about this school and you have lived your whole life knowing you're a wizard. Now that is not my fault that I find it fascinating." The girl said matter-of-factily.

"You're just a know it all show off! I'm sure I could know and do things a lot better than you if I tryed." Ron said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever."

Harry caught the last part of the conversation and learnt later that the girls name was Hermione Granger and she came from a muggle family.

As the small boats stopped Harry walked up the familiar steps and waited outside the great hall with the rest of his classmates.

"Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes as he realized it was Draco's lazy voice coming from somewhere next to him. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I decided it would be in my best interest if I were to give you a hand. I mean, you have only been in the wizarding world for a year and I want to give you a hand up. Some wizarding families are better than others, and I can help you there." The boy said and held out his hand to Harry.

"I think I decide which families are better for myself thanks."

Draco scowled at Harry then shot a sharp look at Ron.

"Don't worry about him." Harry told Ron. "Sirius says there not worth it."

The red headed boy nodded and fixed his robes as Professor McGonagall came through the doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said and looked around, stopping at Harry for a few extra moments. "In a few minutes you will pass through these doors and get sorted into your respective house."

Harry looked around the crowd and saw everyone doing the same.

"Now, good luck students and I shall see you for the first day of classes."

The large doors opened and Harry found himself gaping at the Hall he had been in many times before. Students congested the eating area and he found Dumbledore sitting at the teachers table along with Professor Snape. The others he didn't recognise. Falling in step with the rest of his classmates Harry stood facing the teachers and McGonagall started to read the names.

"Susan Bones."

All the names rattled off and too soon Harry heard his name called.

"Harry Potter."

Everyone watched as Harry went to sit on the stool. Dumbledore even leaned closer.

The hat was placed on his head and Harry heard a voice speaking to him.

"Hmmm, Harry Potter. Where to put you?"

'Not Slytherin.' Harry thought to himslef.

"Not Slytherin? Why not? You could be great, and Slytherin could help you. No? Disappointment I see, not from yourself, but from another. You are very loyal, and brave, oh yes. Well if not Slytherin better be.

Gryffindor!"

Harry relaxed physically and headed to the table that alrady held Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. The school waited while the rest of the first years were sorted and Ron was in Gryffindor along with his brothers.

The rest of the night went smoothly and Harry was quite content with the food that filled his stomach and made him drowsy.

Dumbledore stood up and said a few words before sending everyone off to bed.

"Gryffindors follow me." Percy Weasley said and the first years (after a maze of halls and moving staircases) found themselves in the Gryffindor common room.

)-(

Sirius sat outside looking up at the sky. Harry was gone off to school and he wouldn't be able to see his godson until the holidays. He hoped Harry was making the right friends and he prayed to Merlin that his little boy was placed in Gryffindor.

Pyrgus flew around his head before landing softly on Sirius's shoulder.

"Hi boy." He said and patted the owl before digging in his pockets and retrieving a snack. "You best be on your best behaviour for that."

The owl whooted and flew off into the night. Sirius stayed outside watching the sky and hoping to see the outline of that very expensive white owl.

)-(

That night Harry sat in his bed which was next to Ron's.

"What's the matter mate?"

"I don't know, I just have this feeling I forgot something."

Ron started to rattle off some necessities and when Harry shook his head at all of them he gave up. "Well, if you ever think of it you could always write to your godfather."

"That's it! I forgot to write Sirius." Harry said and searched for his quill and a piece of parchment.

"Just write him in the morning Harry. He's probably asleep anyway."

Harry agreed and layed down. He was asleep within minutes.

)-(

Ron couldn't have been more wrong. Sirius was awake and when he didn't see Hedwig he tried not to let his anxiety take over.

"He's probably just busy, or maybe he's sleeping, he had a long day after all."

"That's it dear."

Sirius looked up to a picture of his aunt and tryed to smile. Finding no comfort in the photograph he went upstairs to bed.

_Diagon Alley was full of people like always and Sirius had a firm grip on Harry's hand. _

_"Sirius Black, how are you?"_

_Sirius turned to see Lucius Malfoy. "Lucius, I've been better."_

_The other man looked down at a young Harry and smiled, almost genuine. "That godson of yours is going to be quite a player in this war Black."_

_Sirius was about to reply when he felt Harry sqirming in his grasp._

_"My ball E."_

_Sirius saw the little green ball not far away and nodded once before letting go of the little boy's hand._

_"Is this what you came to tell me about Malfoy." He said but when he turned to face the man he was gone._

_"DEATH EATERS!"_

_Those two words brought caos to the street and Sirius looked for Harry, the little ball was still there but Harry had vanished._

_"Harry! Where are you?"_

_"Looking for someone Black?"_

_Sirius turned around and saw Victor Maron holding his godson. _

_"Let him go!"_

_"Beg for his life."_

_  
Sirius did as he was told and everyone watched as the fearless aurer got on his hands and knees and begged for Harry's life._

_"Please. Please don't hurt him. I'll do anything you want."_

_"I'm sorry Mr.Black, there is nothing you can do." And with that said the large man snapped the toddlers neck with a sickening sound._

"NO!" Sirius screamed, tears pouring from his eyes.

'It was just a dream, it was just a dream.' He kept telling himself. The sun was still down and he looked around his room. Harry was safe in Hogwarts and nothing could happen to him there.

TBC

Thank you for all the reviews, I love reviews. Sorry this hasn't been updated for like a month, but my Harry Potter addiction is coming back full speed right now for some reason.


	4. Potions

**Life's Many Challenges**

Chapter 4 - Potions

Harry's robes blew behind him as he and Ron ran through the castle and headed for the dungeons. "We have five minutes. Five minutes. My brothers told me stories about the professor, he's mean, dark, and a vampire."

Harry smiled slightly. "I have met Professor Snape, he doesn't seem very friendly but I don't think he's a vampire, Ron."

The other boy shrugged and they reached the potions classroom. Walking in Harry was slightly surprised that Snape wasn't there already. Hermione was sitting alone at one of the tables as was Seamus, another Gryffindor.

Harry knew how Ron despised Hermione so he was the one to sit next to her. "Hi." She said and watched as he pulled out some parchment and a quill. "I hope you're as prepared for this class as I am. I've read loads of books about potions and it all seems quite simple as long as you follow the instructions exactly."

"I've done some reading on it." Harry said, trying to be friendly. "My godfather says it's not worth too much time unless you're going into a field that specializes in potions."

"That is why, Mr.Potter, your godfather failed year one potions and had to retake it only to cheat to pass. I highly doubt he could make even the simplest potion. How he became an auror I'll never know."

The class was deathly silent at the sudden appearance of their potions professor and all eyes were focused on Harry.

The anger was building in Harry and he glared at the professor. "As a matter of fact, _sir_, my godfather is an excellent potion maker and his skill with a wand and even wandless magic is why is an auror."

Snape met Harry's glare and took twenty points from Gryffindor for him speaking out of turn.

"Well Mr.Potter, tell me, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Everyone looked back at Harry and Hermione was itching in her seat.

"I don't know sir."

"Well then let's try again, where would find me a bezoar?"

Harry was getting agitated. "I don't know sir."

Snape sneered. "I see your godfather decided not to share his _talent_ for potions with you. Pity."

By now Harry was fuming, how dare he insult Sirius in front of everyone. The end of the class wouldn't get there soon enough.

)-(

"Did you hear him! That greasy git! Sirius is very good at potions, he taught me stuff, I just didn't remember it all."

Ron was walking next to Harry after potions and the two boys headed for Gryffindor tower. "What are you going to do about it?"

Harry shrugged as he started to calm down. "Nothing, it wouldn't do any good anyway. Snape is a teacher, I'm a student. I do have to write Sirius though."

"Are you going to mention it?"

"No. He would overreact and send Snape a howler or something. Then I would be in a lot of trouble."

Harry walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory and saw Hedwig there on his bed. "Hi girl. Ready for some flying tonight?"

The white owl looked at her owner and tilted her head to the side.

Moving to the bed Harry got out his writing things and started his letter.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Everything is fine here, I'm having a really good time (except when I'm in potions with Snape). Nothing too exciting has happened yet and I havent had a chance to head out in night but I will. I really like Transfiguration with McGonagall and Charms isn't bad either. I just about fell asleep in my History of Magic class though. Why would they let a ghost teach?_

_I heard from someone that you failed first year potions, is that true? Why aren't you an auror anymore? I didn't even know you were one. _

_Sorry I didn't write yesterday. Can't wait to see you and Pyrgus._

_Harry_

Harry looked it over and decided it was good enough. Getting a small piece of string he carefully tied the letter to Hedwig's outstreatched leg and watched her fly off toward London.

)-(

Sirius was sitting at the table eating lunch when the Daily Prophet owl came through the window. Paying the bird he looked curiously at the front page.

**Gringotts Unsafe**

_Gringotts was broken into late July 31. Though the goblins say nothing was stolen reporters still stay skeptical._

Sirius thought it strange that goblins would lie about something like that but turned the page and didn't bother to read the rest of the article. There was nothing else in the paper that caught his attention so he simply crumpled it up and threw it at the trash bin. He missed.

Just then Hedwig came flying through the window and landed in front of Sirius. He noticed Harry's handwriting and quickly untied the letter and gave Hedwig a treat and some water before she flew off back to Hogwarts.

Reading it, Sirius wondered who could have possibly known that he failed potions.

"Snape." He said to himself and started writing Harry a letter.

_Harry,_

_I'm glad your having a good time. It's so boring and quiet here without you. About me not passing potions, that is true but I passed it eventually. Anyway, don't always listen to what Snape has to say. Just a lucky guess. _

_As for the rest of your classes, Transfiguation was my strong point, obviously, and charms I was pretty good at too. If you have any questions just write me, and if you need anything at all write me too, I will either come there or send it. _

_I'm sending this with Pyrgus so you don't miss him too much._

_P.S. Don't stay out of trouble but be careful and cautious. I'm waiting for my first letter from McGonagall telling me about your detentions._

_Sirius_

Smiling slightly to himself Sirius called Pyrgus and tied the letter to his leg before sending the owl off to Hogwarts.

TBC

REVIEW!


	5. Quidditch

**Life's Many Challenges**

Authors Note: This story and the ones following will be the general plot to the books/movies but not directly.

Chapter 5 - Quidditch

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Madam Hooch."

The sun shine was bright over Hogwarts grounds and the first year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were outside for their first flying lesson. Some of the kids, expecially those from tight-nit wizarding families, knew had to fly already. Harry had been waiting to fly ever since he arrived at Hogwarts and he saw the look on Hermione's face when she realized flying wasn't something you could learn from a book.

"Now then stand up next to your broom. Come now come now step lively." She waited while her students picked out a broom and stood next to it. "Good, now put your right hand over the broom and say 'up.'"

"Up!"

Few of the students got the broom in one try, Harry being one of them and also Draco Malfoy. Looking around he saw Ron having problems with it as was Hermione whose broom was just rolling around on the ground. A moment later Ron's flew up and hit him in the face.

"Okay now does everyone have their broom. Good. Now, mount it and on my whistle kick off from the ground and then lean forward and touch back down. Ready? One, two, Mr. Longbottom!"

Everyone watched as Neville was a little too anxious and kicked off before anyone else. He also had no idea how to fly on a broomstick.

"HELP!"

Neville's broom went crazy and he flew around the grounds screaming before his robe got caught on a statue and he fell onto the ground.

"Everyone move!" Madam Hooch said as she ran over to where Neville had fallen. "Now dear, let me see. Oh dear, looks like it's broken. Everyone is to stay on the gound, and if I see one broom in the air that person will be expelled sooner than you can say quidditch."

Harry watched as Madam Hooch took Neville to the Hospital Wing so Madam Pompfry could mend his wrist.

"Hey look! It's Neville's remembrall. Maybe if he would have been holding it, he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass."

Harry was tired of Draco's insults and took a step forward.

"Give it here Malfoy."

Draco gave a look of disgust before turning sharply to look at Harry. "No. I think I'll put it somewhere where Neville can't find it. Like up a tree." And with that Draco kicked off and started to fly in the air. Harry mounted his broom and followed after him. The look of surprise on Draco's face told Harry he wasn't expecting him to fly after him.

"Give it to me Draco or I'll knock you off your broom."

"Go fetch, Potter." He said and threw the ball as hard as he could toward the castle. Harry leaned forward on his broom and shot like a bullet right for the castle, and Professor McGonagall's office window.

The wind stung his face and Harry's heart stopped momentarily right before he caught the ball, inches before slamming into the window.

McGonagall saw this and took her glasses off before heading down to the field.

Harry was greeted with praise and congradulations as he landed. Everyone saw his amazing dive and catch.

"Mr.Potter. Come with me."

TBC

I know this is very short and cut short but I'm going to be starting college monday and I will only be able to update, once, maybe twice a week. Keep the reviews coming.


End file.
